Advances in computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet have resulted in a reinvention of conventional entertainment and communication services to enhance programming, recording, and viewing of a growing library of media content. Today, it is not uncommon for consumers to have access to hundreds, if not thousands, of media programs from a multitude of sources such as broadcast television, on-demand programming, and other third party content providers available through the Internet. However, while the programming choices available to consumers have progressed, the way consumers access and view those choices have not kept pace. In many cases, a consumer must play a media program from the start or from where the consumer last viewed the program. Typically, the only way to navigate within a media program is through a fast forward or reverse function to advance or rewind through the program.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for easily and precisely navigating to specific points within media content to initiate play back.